Beyond The Glass Slipper
by aimashita
Summary: DISCONTINUED Written by SpazzingQueen and SpazzingAzn. Princes. Princesses. Balls. Only in fairytales can these things happen, but what happens when you throw in a rebellious and sarcastic prince and a servant girl that has nothing?
1. Prologue

**Beyond The Glass Slipper**

By: SpazzingAzn and Spazzing-Queen

Disclaimer: Anything smart, funny, and hilarious all goes to us, the characters are all of JK Rowling's. Dammit.

Summary: Princes. Princesses. Balls. Only in fairytales can these things happen, but what happens when you throw in a rebellious and sarcastic prince and a servant girl that has nothing?

A/N: We've both been planning this fic for awhile so bear with us as we write chapters. It's not just a Cinderella-type story but it has other things tying in with it too. The Princess and the Pea, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, The Storyteller's Daughter, etc. Now… enjoy the first piece of writing we have done.

P R O L O G U E

Once upon a time there was a prince and a servant girl. The servant girl was often teased and made to do other servants work. The prince was like his father yet different. His father wanted his son to be what he didn't want to be. This... is their tale.


	2. Humble Beginnings

**Beyond The Glass Slipper**

By: SpazzingAzn and Spazzing-Queen

**Disclaimer:** Anything smart, funny, and hilarious all goes to us, the characters are all of JK Rowling's. Dammit.

**Summary:** Princes. Princesses. Balls. Only in fairytales can these things happen, but what happens when you throw in a rebellious and sarcastic prince and a servant girl that has nothing?

**A/N: **SA stands for me, SpazzingAzn as SQ stands for the other author of this story Spazzing-Queen. Enjoy the stories readers! And wish me luck for this play I was auditioning in ;)

Chapter 1- Humble Beginnings

_Some days I just wish they would leave me alone. _Ginny Weasley glared at the stone floor she was being forced to scrub. Everything dirty was always her job to clean; no one else. The head servant always favoured the other servants her age. It wasn't like they were hard working or anything. She dipped her rag back in the bucket of soap water and continued cleaning.

"Good for nothing hags. I'll show them once I got out of this hell-" Ginny was interrupted.

"Weasley, in the kitchens NOW. Bring you bucket and stupid rag with you," grunted an older male servant.

Ginny sneered. Weasley this, Weasley that. Was she the only servant girl around her or was the head servant too busy squeezing the other servant girls' asses? She shook her head and headed down to the kitchens, almost crashing into one of the nobles.

The Weasley bowed deeply in apology, "So sorry Lady Bartholomew."

Lady Bartholomew just glared in reply.

The servant girl sighed and entered the kitchens. Her brother and his long time girlfriend were in there, along with the head servant.

"Your sister is a disgrace to this household Weasley. She does a half-arse job at anything I tell her to do. If she does not improve in the next few months I shall have to tell his Majesty and your father and the rest of your family will lose everything in your possession."

Ron sneered, "Ginny does NOT do a half-arse job. Maybe it's because you work her day out and day in all the time since you're so busy with the other servant girls Abbott."

"Ron. Perhaps we should leave and go back to the stables." Hermione said calmly with a fire burning in her eyes at the head servant.

He nodded and took Hermione's arm and put it on his arm and walked away giving Ginny a nod as he brushed past here.

"Is that all you wanted me to here Benjamin?" Ginny said spitting out Abbott's name.

Instead of spitting back at her he grinned slyly at her, "You know Weasley, I won't have to let you go if you let me do things my way…" his hand started moving towards her hand.

She took a step back, "Not on your life Abbott. You only want to touch my arse and pop me into your bed as a bed warmer. Whoever would do that has to be mentally insane."

With that she spun on her heel and walked out of the kitchen to go back and finish her task he had given her before.

Draco liked to kick things. It made him feel better. Though he was raised not too, being a prince and all, he couldn't help it. Is father and mother were talking about him being the king one day and that he needed a queen. Their choice as the perfect queen? Pansy Parkinson, princess of Aquitaine. She was no looker that's for sure and she was a dumb blonde; Pansy Parkinson cared only for balls, gowns, and gossip.

He pushed the wall beside him; he had a secret room made for him without his parent's permission. It gave him privacy and comfort since no where in the castle gave him that feeling. Maybe… he didn't want to be king. Maybe he just wanted to be a normal noble which none of the commoners usually paid attention too. The room was decorated with green and silver, his family's colour for their emblem.

His grey eyes glanced at the family portrait. Nope, they didn't look close at all. They looked just like a family with no love; no love at all. Sure, he looked like his father with many of his father's features but he was never going to be like him. Draco Lucius Malfoy did not want to be the living clone of England's reining king.

It wasn't in the nature of him to usually go to his secret room and just stare at the family portrait. He didn't know what was getting to him lately, maybe all those talks with his father. And Draco had no friends really. Well… you could count the son of a noble who loved to cook. His name was Blaise Zabini; he was the closest thing he had to a best friend. Dear god, he needed to get out of the castle. Being locked up inside was far too much for him sometimes.

Draco took his thestral out of the stable and glared at one of the servants in the stables with red hair. He never really liked that servant, ever.

SA

Ginny's feet ached as she led out the Prince's silvery black thestral. _Stupid Abbot._ Thoughts of murder and slaughter flowed happily inside her head while she carefully combed the thestral's mane.

At first the creature seemed dangerous and frightening. But she had convinced herself that it didn't matter, she'd flown on one before but never seen one. _At least I can find it if it runs off._ She didn't know if that was a very intelligent thought.

Ginny sighed silently putting away the comb. She walked over to the bucket and grabbed two apples. She sat down on a stool beside the foal. She rubbed the apple with her apron and held it out to Tenebrus. He quietly munched on the treat. "You're very lucky you know," said Ginny grimly looking at the creature, "No worries, no fear, just you and mummy and daddy are running every day and flying. Well if you ever decide to become human after you meet Merlin, you definitely don't want to be a Weasley, I'm sure."

And before she knew it, she was ranting on about her 6 brothers -"…six brothers. Six! And they're all older than me; you'd think they'd learn to fold their farking breeches."-, how Abbot was an imbecile – … she bit her thumb to show her hatred – and how she'd really like to – "… cut their bloody hair," off of the other maidens. "Pah! _Maidens_."

Ginny huffed and handed Tenebrus the other apple. "Good thing it's sun down, I bet the king and Queen are asleep. I don't know about the prince, heard he's rather dashing, but you really can't trust Lavender Brown can you?" She smiled to herself. "I'd like to see for myself, thank you very much."

"How about seeing the prince today?"

Ginny jumped like she was scalded. She immediately stood up and bowed deeply, recognizing the royal family's crest on his robe. Her eyes were wide and begging for mercy. _Foolish.__ Foolish. Foolish!_

Draco wasn't too happy about this girl. How can she doubt his looks? He is a _prince_ and a Malfoy too. He had heard about the redhead girl but from what he had learned so far, she wasn't very intelligent.

She was saying her apologies over and over like an idiot, not daring to look up at him.

Draco took his thestral out of the stable and glared at the servant in the stables with red hair. He never really liked that servant, ever.

SQ


	3. It's Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies

**Beyond The Glass Slipper**

Written by: SpazzingAzn and Spazzing-Queen

**Disclaimer: **Anything smart, funny, and hilarious all goes to us, the characters are all of JK Rowling's. Dammit.

**Summary:** Princes. Princesses. Balls. Only in fairytales can these things happen, but what happens when you throw in a rebellious and sarcastic prince and a servant girl that has nothing?

**A/N: **It's been a few months I (SpazzingAzn) admit it. I however did make it in the school's play as an evil stepsister. Can't see myself as evil though…Have fun with this chappy loyal readers! Read Spazzing-Queen's fics and mine too!

Chapter 2- It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies

Draco slumped heavily in his chair. He hated royal parties. There were nothing but rich people who wanted to kiss his father's arse and get wealthier and a higher status who were even at this royal function. Who wanted to be an arse kisser anyways? His ears were feeling a bit numb as he sat there listening to one of his possible future brides, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy bleeding Parkinson had come all the way down to England just for this stupid party. Aquitaine was a far place mind you so she must have had a thing for Draco. The next thing he knew his mouth was mumbling an excuse and he headed straight towards the gardens.

A gentle wind had started on this warm summer's night. Draco's hands tugged his light spring cloak closer to himself and leaned on one of the many garden statues. The stars could be seen brightly from where he was, a few of them even twinkling mischiefly at him almost as if saying come and find us. One day he vowed to himself he would go up into that night sky and see what was up there then just the moon and the sun. He raked a hand through his hair. Was this how a young prince's life supposed to be? Filled with goals that were impossible? That would never happen? His voice sighed. Maybe a young prince's life was supposed to be like this.

The wind started to become less gentle and made the trees in the gardens rustle with sound. The sound was comforting and it coaxed him to sit down on a stone bench and just enjoy the silence away from the party. Draco smiled slightly. Silence, it could be your friend and enemy. It always made Draco feel lonely and alienated when he was but a small child now… he considered it to be the most beautiful thing his ears had heard in his entire life. Footsteps. Pansy Parkinson was looking for him most likely to tell him how much she would adore living in England then Aquitaine. Hints that she wanted to marry him, his parents wouldn't mind of course. Pansy's father had the most land in all of France. He rolled his eyes, obviously angry that his silence and solitude was disrupted and walked away from the spot. His spot.

Tired. That's what her whole body felt like. Benjamin Abbott had made her scrub the floors in the entire lower hall that day as punishment for rejecting to be his bed warmer once again. He should have learned by now that Ginny Weasley was not interested at all at being his bed warmer unless he was sleeping in a bed that wasn't in the room she was in. She rubbed her left arm. _Ooooh.__ That felt good. Way better then before at least. _Her little smile turned into a frown. Someone was massaging her right arm.

"ABBOTT. For the love of the lord please don't touch me," Ginny's head tilted towards her right, her eyes meeting his almost as if they were making an agreement, "I have told you many times that I do not want to be your bed warmer and have adult activities with you. You did cause this pain in my arms too since I rejected you yesterday. Tomorrow you will probably have me washing all of the laundry which will cause me even more bodily pain."

Benjamin Abbott smiled, "I could make all that bodily pain stop Weasley if only you don't reject me."

Yes, Benjamin Abbott was quite handsome for the head servant but he forced her to do the most dreaded servant work in the palace all because she would not agree to his sexual favours.

"Yes…" her mouth turned into a little sneer, "but then I would be getting bodily pain anyways if I agreed to your… needs Benjamin. Either way it does not work out. If you will excuse me I have to go bathe now and get all this filth off of me which you caused yet again just because I didn't agree with you," Ginny Weasley spun on her heel and walked towards the female servant bathrooms leaving the head servant with a smile. A very odd smile indeed.

The foot of Ginerva Weasley was testing the water temperature of her bathing water. It was the cleanest, well for what a servant could get. She relaxed and slipped in. Soothing her body. This was what she liked to do just sit in the female servant bathtub and just bathe until the water turned ice cold, forcing her to come out. The door was open a crack. Benjamin Abbott was desperate he needed someone or just something for his needs but all he could see was her back. A very nice looking back though. Covered with freckles that were spread all over the place from what he could see. If only she would turn around. He patiently waited 15 minutes. Nope, no turning. Now he was growing furious and impatient. Yes, Ginerva Weasley was the prettiest servant around and he was attracted to her. Every time he was rejected by her he would try again the next day until the day he would bed her. His other servant friends did say that red heads were… what was it again? Oh yes, quite feisty when mad. Or, when aroused probably. His mouth growled as he turned away from the door heading towards his head servant's quarters. Soon. Soon Ginny Weasley would be in his bed screaming with delight.

A red haired maiden was walking the in the gardens, just enjoying the nice night sky. How she loved the stars. Before her brothers and herself left home Molly Weasley would always make up stories and somehow they would always be connected to the stars. Not that Ginny minded. In fact, they were the only things she liked about being a servant in the palace. At night she could just stroll out quietly and look with nobody to bother her. She lied down onto a patch of grass. Her eyes sparkling. It was almost as if the stars were singing the song her mother used to sing. That song was about meeting one's true love because it was destiny. Destiny. Was there such a thing? She shut her eyes and listened to the wind. It reminded her of home. Home… where she would just enjoy the small little cottage and the wildflowers that grew around it and the small pond that was filled with lily pads and no frogs.

She smiled. One day she would see her father and mother again at home. Her siblings and herself only became servants or men-at-arms since her parents owed the king money. Money was scarce by her house. Molly or Arthur Weasley would have gone instead of their little girl but Ginny Weasley was a stubborn young woman. Anything her brothers could do she could do even if it meant sweeping threstral droppings out of the stables with her hands. Not that Benjamin Abbott made her do that. He wouldn't make her do that on account of he wanted her. Oh yes, he wanted her. The smiled turned into a scowl. Leave stupid Abbott to ruin her thoughts and this wonderful starry night. The stupid party going on in the palace was quite distracting and she could her people even from HERE of all places. Ginny stood up and started to walk to her sleeping quarters.

_Stupid canopy._ Draco Malfoy was staring at his bed's canopy as he was trying to sleep. He knew what was on the top of it. Dust, lint, and all that other normal everyday stuff that got stuck on top of their. Dust was just like the stupid peasants, there were always more and more of them every single day, begging for more food, more money, more clothes. If the peasants just put their talents to work they might have earned more money for whatever they wanted from his family. He kicked his blankets off and started to pace the room. His life was always the same every day. The Prince of England's day was always in this order: Waking up, bathing, lessons, lunch with his parents, more lessons, dinner with his parents, threstral riding, and finally bed. Or it could be changed if a royal function was taking place that day. The one that happened tonight was… horrific by his opinion but by his parents' opinions they were the best. His mouth managed to mumble a curse out. He needed to get out of his room, just for a little bit, a few hours at the most.

"Master Draco!"

His pale head swiveled, "What? Who is it?"

"Never mind that your highness. What are you doing out so late? Where is your cloak?"

_Ahh.__ I should have guessed who it was. Probably trying to find another servant girl to fulfill his needs before bed. _"Abbott, I assure you I do not need a cloak for it is quite warm out. As for what I'm doing out so late is I couldn't sleep. Now go back to your duties Abbott or I'll tell my father of what you do to the servant girls," sneered the young prince.

Benjamin Abbott, the arse kisser he was of the royal family bowed while silently cursing the young prince as he walked back to his sleeping quarters. Adultery with any of the house hold staff members was forbidden. Why? Since the Queen said so. She probably wasn't getting any adultery herself from the king, that's why she forbid it.

* * *

Snores were emitting from the female servants' sleeping quarters. It was late by a servant's time but quite early for a crown royal's time. She turned in her sleep hitting the stone wall. Ginny groaned. Her body was still tired from her servant work she assigned the day before. One of her eye's popped open to look around. Everyone else was awake and gone to work! She was late again!

"WEASLEY!"

"Ngh," was Ginny's only reply as she sat up from her bed of hay while rubbing her arms.

"Yes, well put Weasley on account of you're not getting breakfast as punishment since you slept in," sneered Abbott. He was still mad from their conversation the night before.

Her brown eyes turned to his and sparkled with anger, "You know Benjamin if you would just stop badgering me with your stupid question and finally got the answer through your thick skull maybe I wouldn't sleep in. Maybe, I would get up at a normal time and actually do normal servant work that wasn't assigned to me," her hands flicker her long auburn hair at him, "I am after all more talented in the sewing work not the scrubbing as you know well enough."

"Get your stupid rag and bucket out again Weasley. Time to scrub the upper floor as well as all the stairs today. Unless… you change your mind about my little problem and you won't have to do a thing all day," he smiled at her with what he was hoping to be a sweet, almost sincere smile, "Don't you listen to what the other servant girls say? I'm quite good in bed."

Ginny Weasley's ears turned red with anger. She left the room with a huff just as she grabbed her bucket and rag.

_That ugly rat face! When I see him I plan to thrust my bucket into his face and stuff my stupid rag up his nostrils and finally poke his eyes out! _It was almost as if she was scrubbing the floors viciously as she planned her little attack on the head servant. Draco was walking down the corridor his new green cloak billowing out behind him. He looked down towards the floor. The redheaded servant girl.

"I've seen you've moved up in the world servant. From scooping threstral droppings up to scrubbing floors. How…enticing," Draco bit out of his mouth.

"Very enticing indeed your highness. My fingers may be getting all bloody from all this scrubbing but it really is the most wonderful job in fact," at this point Ginny stopped scrubbing all together and showed him her hands, "My hands almost look like the head servant's now!" Ginny giggled. It wasn't funny but it just made her laugh.

The prince's eyes darted towards her hands and then his ears detected her laughter. There was something terribly wrong with this servant but at least she did her job.

"Put them away you silly twit and get back to work! I have no idea why I'm talking to you anyways." He walked out the door with not another word, glaring at her even though she couldn't see him do it.

_What a snooty little brat. Boy, if he was my brother I'd probably punch him in the gut like I did to Ron that time we were still at home when he hid that stray kitten I found on the road._

"Ginny?"

She looked up from her scrubbing and saw Hermione running towards her. What could she want?

"Hermione?"

"Well… you know how Ron is always getting mad at those other servants in the stables," Hermione managed to get out of her mouth as she caught her breath, "They finally somehow managed to knock him over into the well and now he's stuck down there. Nobody else is small enough to get into the well and well… get your brother out of there."

The redhead cursed loudly causing Hermione Granger to tell her to stop swearing.

"Hermione, I'm only swearing when it's an appropriate time. NOW is an appropriate time as I'm going to go down a well with the only pair of actual normal looking clothes that aren't torn yet so shut up already!" Ginny started to gain speed as she took off running towards the stables.

Narcissa Malfoy, Queen of England was trying on one of the many new dresses she had just received from London when she heard one of her Ladies-in-waiting say that one of the servants got stuck down the well. _Really, how dumb can these servants get? They wear brown all the time and their clothes are all patched with different materials since they get torn! However am I supposed to have any influence in my country with all my servants setting a bad fashion example? Why, what would the Queen of __France__ say? Or the Queen of __Portugal__ I must talk to Lucius about this. _Narcissa Malfoy stalked out towards the throne room where her husband, the king was currently relaxing. She proceeded to tell him all of her thoughts and concerns about their servants.

"Narcissa. How dumb can you be dear girl? Servants are POOR. That is exactly why they have clothing that SHOULD be burned but can't be burned since that is all they can afford. Really Narcissa, the clothing is all that unnerved you about our servants?" his grey eyes turned into a stone colour, "Now…why don't you just continue trying on those new gowns that were bought for you? I'm sure Draco would adore seeing you in the latest fashions since all he's doing this morning are just continuing his lessons. It's not as if they are important anyways."

Draco was bored out his mind. The teacher his parents had hired for his lessons was incredibly boring.

"Excuse me sir but I was wondering if I may take a break from lessons? Just a short one. You know what they say; fresh air is good for the mind and body!" He almost ran out of the door before the teacher could answer.

There was a big commotion going on at the stables. Apparently a servant got stuck down in the well and another servant was going to get him out of there. Draco Malfoy had felt the need to watch this as it might have been very amusing.

Shouts could be heard from almost all over the palace. It was horrifying.

"Ron?" yelled Ginny into the well.

"GINNY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU KNOW HOW I'M SCARED OF DARK SMALL SPACES. AND OH MY LORD. THERE'S A SPIDER GIN! A SPIDER!" Ron proceeded to start screaming. Not very manly screams either.

"Ron? Just be quiet for a few minutes and I'll be done to get you. Okay? If you don't bother the spider if won't bother you. So don't bother the damn thing and I'm coming down!"

She put her foot in the bucket and was lowered slowly into the well. It was dark and damp. Moss or something green was along the cracks of the stones. Ginny's body shivered as she shuddered. Her eyes were looking down as she tried to see her brother's form. It was no use it was so dark. **CRASH.** Oh, there he was.

"Ron? Ron? RONALD WEASLEY!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh good, you're okay. Now Ron you need to put your foot in the bucket. Just ONE foot now. And hold onto the rope. Yeah okay that's good. Now don't think about any bugs and once I tell them to start pulling you'll be up in no time!" She hugged him.

Ron nodded, to nervous to say anything. Even though Ginny said not to think about bugs, he was thinking about them. She could hear their voices at the top, and Ron's high pitched whining. _Come on Hermione, who cares about Ron? _"Ginny I'm going to lower the bucket!" She relaxed to hear Hermione's call, and where was the spider?

"Oh shit!" It was Hermione, she was surprised to hear her swear, that Ron's influencing her too much. Ginny heard a loud banging getting closer, and she looked up and caught a glimpse of light shining down, the bucket was falling and there was a piece of broken rope still on it. The rope broke!

She caught the bucket before it landed on her head. Fuck. How was she supposed to get out now!

"HERMIONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she waited for an answer. But there was no one. "HERMIONE!" she was left alone. At least she could count on the spider to stay with her.

_Ugh. It's not always rainbows and butterflies Ginny Weasley._

**A/N: **Hope we didn't disappoint you! I (SpazzingAzn) wanted to update the fic. I felt as if I was neglecting you guys. Review and we might just update within the month ;)


	4. What?

**Beyond The Glass Slipper**

Written by SpazzingAzn and Spazzing-Queen

**Disclaimer:** Anything smart, funny, and hilarious all goes to us, the characters are all of JK Rowling's. _Damn it._

**Summary:** Princes. Princesses. Balls. Only in fairytales can these things happen, but what happens when you throw in a rebellious and sarcastic prince and a servant girl that has nothing?

**A/N: **Seeing asSpazzing-Queen isn't online and hasn't talked about this fic for MONTHS with me I've decided to write yet another chapter by myself. And I'm sorry it's been a few months! But now that school is so close to ending… I can concentrate on some other things that need my attention! Oh, and we're not going traditionally by the old fairy tales. We're taking the base plot line and adding a bit of a twist to them ;) Oh and this is just a little… well, I think you'll get it.

Chapter 3- What?

The spider was huge. It kept crawling closer towards her body as Ginny hugged her knees. Normally she didn't mind spiders. She wasn't like Ron where even if he just saw one tiny spider he started to scream for the goddess of Mercy. Her body leaned back on the wall. It was night time. She had been here all night and no one had thought of getting a new bucket. How stupid could people be? Hermione wasn't stupid. What was she doing? Making sure Ron's mouth was okay? She let out an exasperated sigh. This was going to take longer then she expected. Her eyelids closed. Sometimes she wished she would see somebody on the back of her eyelids. Like her own prince who would save her when she was in peril, who would love her even if she was covered in dirt, who would think she was pretty no matter what she was wearing.

Footsteps. Since Ginny was the youngest of her family she had mastered the trick of being a good listener. She had held all of her brothers' secrets against each of them. Ginerva Weasley was grinning. Ooooh those memories she knew so well.

"Weasley!"

She snapped back to reality reluctantly, "What? Has somebody FINALLY noticed that Ginny Weasley has been missing for the WHOLE DAY?"

"Tsk tsk Weasley. Don't be ungrateful to your saviour now. Now, here's a new bucket. And remember to bring up the old one too while you're down there," her saviour said.

As she slowly started to reach the top her stomach had a sinking feeling. Strong arms wrapped around her to help her out of well. She gulped.

"A-abbott?"

He smiled a winning smile at her, "Yes Weasley? And by the way you owe me now. Not even your dear brothers wanted to come and get you out of that whole in the ground."

Ginny looked away from him. A wizard debt. They would be bonded together forever. Her eyes also saw him in a new light. Maybe he just didn't want that particular thing from him. Maybe he wanted to get to know her. Maybe he really and truly genuinely liked her. Something that never happened to Ginny Weasley ever. And so, throwing cautions to the wind she threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her. Benjamin Abbott was surprised. Nothing he had done till now made the Ginny Weasley ever to touch him even if it was an accidental brush. His mouth quirked up into a true smile and cradled her head close. Maybe there were things he didn't know about this servant girl and she just needed someone to keep her safe. Maybe she just wanted to be loved.

They walked into the castle hand in hand. It felt… odd. Never had Ginny Weasley thought Benjamin Abbot the head servant to be nice. He was… her prince. But just not really. Someone was lurking behind the pillars in the main hall who was also a red hair whispering to himself the word, "What?" in a confused way as he whisked off to tell the first person that always came to his mind.

A/N: I know. I'm evil for having them get together. But if you have read my other stories you know I'm the oh-pink-fluffy-bunnies kind of author so you'll forgive me in time ;) And this is just a filler. Something bigger's coming. Believe me. Once I get a hold of Spazzing-Queen...


End file.
